


Hotel Lesbiana

by charleybradburies



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Closeted Character, Community: 1_million_words, Community: fan_flashworks, Community: femslash100, Could Be Canon, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Gay Panic, Group Homes, Guilt, Implied Femslash, Introspection, Lesbian Character, Minor Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Lesbian Character, Sexuality, Sexuality Crisis, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normality is a paved road, but wooded paths are still more fun with company. The Griffith Hotel turns out not to be as lonely as Angie thought.</p><p>For fan flashworks challenge #38: the other side & femslash100 challenge #492: hotel.<br/>title should probably be thought to the tune of either 'Hotel California' or 'New Americana'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel Lesbiana

Angie loved living at the Griffith, she really did - really, really. It was great to have a place to stay, especially with such nice housemates as she had.

Sometimes, though, Angie misses living with her family, and not because of Ma’s cooking or Pa’s piano in the evenings - not that she doesn’t miss those things - but because it could be so damn difficult living with girls. 

_Upright_ girls, that was, ones with proper-thinking heads on their shoulders; as for Angie, well, a tulip in a rose garden is still a tulip, and a violet ain’t even that. 

Sure, she had to put up with talk of rings, and suitcoats, and condoms...could no one dream of high heels, and swimsuits, and lipstick, though? Busty secretaries in boxy suits coming to the diner to lunch? Showgirls in shorts cocking their hips while they have a smoke?

Angie had a torch song for a heartbeat, and even just sitting in the parlor feeling sorry for herself could feel like too much.

“Y’all right, Angie?” comes a soft voice from the lobby, and soon Dottie’s joined her, concern in her brow and her cool hand settling down atop Angie’s with a gentle affection.

“Seem a little dizzy...doll,” Dot presses, smirking and tilting her head towards the paper on the table: showgirls. 

_Figures._

Then Dottie’s voice _really_ softens. 

“Gotta remind myself those hems ain’t spite, sometimes,” she confesses.

Angie could cry of relief.

“Ya like Schnapps, Iowa?”


End file.
